dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom Fighters (New Earth)
Sometime afterwards, Red Bee was captured by an alien insect swarm and transformed into a human/insect hybrid. At the same time, S.H.A.D.E. has planned to make the Freedom Fighters into media darlings to help increase faith in the government following the Amazonian incident. Uncle Sam, Firebrand, Doll Man and Human Bomb refused to go along with the plan, and return to the Heartland. For a time, the remaining Freedom Fighters became celebrities, part of a new group called the Crusaders. Red Bee later collapsed in her apartment, and a swarm of insects rose out of her body. Phantom Lady, unable to cope with the media attention went on a binge spree, culminating in her drunkenly slicing a criminal in half on national television. Stormy was brought to the Heartland, where her body was cleaned of toxins by Miss America. Sam and Doll Man recruit the original Doll Man (Darrell Dane) from a micro-environment within the Pentagon. After the head of the Crusaders program, Robbins, tried to kill Red Bee, the Freedom Fighters confronted him. It was revealed that Robbins had mental powers that he had used to control the Crusaders — and Stormy, leading to her binge. While the Crusaders and Freedom Fighters battled, Red Bee was overtaken by her insectoid side, and used her pheromones to enslave the Crusaders and Freedom Fighters, and prepared to create a "hive" on Earth. Meanwhile, an attempt to cure the Doll Men and several other micro-sized individuals went horribly wrong, and all of them were merged into a single mutant form. The mutant went on a rampage until Emma Thompson reached Lester. Red Bee was cured of her affliction by Langford Terrill, who had gained the powers of Neon the Unknown. The team then prepared to fight off an invasion by the insectoids. After their victory, the group went their separate ways, but Sam declares that they will be needed when the Crisis begins. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Team first created by Len Wein in 1973. Latest incarnation created by Grant Morrison in a twenty page outline, and further developed by Justin Gray and Jimmy Palmiotti. * Originally, the Freedom Fighters' core team - Uncle Sam, Black Condor, Doll Man, Human Bomb, Phantom Lady, and the Ray - all came from Quality Comics. * A team called the Sons of Liberty, which may be the Earth-50 equivalent of the team, appeared in Authority: Revolution. Its members were Paul Revere(a man with the ability to inspire patriotism in others), Maiden America(a super-strong woman with a large hammer), Human Hand-Grenade(who had the power to shrink, explode and reconstitute his body), Johnny Rocketman(a man with the power of supersonic flight), and Fallout(a nuclear-powered superhuman who always wore a shroud). They were duped into fighting the Authority, but are presumed dead when Fallout exploded in Washington. They have not been seen since that miniseries. | Trivia = | Links = Recommended Readings * Freedom Fighters * Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters (Volume 1) * Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters (Volume 2) Related Articles * Earth-X * World War II }}